The Silent One
by icecrystal1999
Summary: Yah uh first of all, this isn't in LotR, it's in the Hobbit. I couldn't find the category for the Hobbit, so yeah. This is about Adele, who is in my story, Together We Stand. She doesn't exist in the Lord of the Rings story in the past...eh, timey wimey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I've been reading the Hobbit for the gazillionth time, trying to get myself more pepped, (if that's possible) for the premiere of the Hobbit, and my Together We Will Stand story keeps popping up in my brain, only it's Adele in the Hobbit. I'll still continue my other Adele story, but I'll probably update this one the most of the two. And if you wish to know Adele's background because you haven't read my other story, just search for Together We Will Stand in LOTR crossovers with Frozen, and TA DA! There it is. Whoa...long introductory paragraph there...better break it off! READ AND REVIEW! :P**

Adele had been whisked suddenly from her world into Middle Earth...that was a lot to digest. Not that she wasn't happy to be freed from our modern times, she was extremely happy to be, but getting taken from our world, where Elves, Dwarves, Sauron and all that don't exist, to Middle Earth, the time of the Hobbit, where that stuff _did_ exist, that's pretty world-shattering.

Adele was in Hobbiton, which she knew from her knowledge of Middle Earth, and she was looking around when she accidentally bumped into a tall old man, accidentally knocking his staff out of his grip. Adele grabbed the staff and quickly returned it to him, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry sir." The old man smiled and took back his staff.

"Quite alright. I'm Gandalf." Adele smiled and replied, grasping her bow's strings as she bowed,

"Adele." Gandalf bowed in return and then asked,

"What are you doing in the Shire, Adele?" Adele twisted her fingers around her bow string and replied,

"I was trying to find out where I should live, or do. You see, I just fell through a portal from another world." Gandalf raised one of his bushy eyebrows and asked,

"Well, would you like to come on an adventure? With thirteen dwarves and myself?" Adele laughed and replied,

"That is a start. Very well, provided that it is going to be exciting." Gandalf chuckled and replied,

"Filled with excitement. Very well, come to Bilbo Baggins' house tomorrow." Adele bowed, excusing herself and went out towards a market bustling with hobbits. She wished to purchase some things via trade for her adventure.

Adele had obtained several yards of leather and thick thread, as well as brown and green cloth, in exchange for an evening's easy work in a garden, and the shooting of rabbits invading a hobbit's fruitful strawberry garden. She was currently fashioning an outfit for herself that would hold her weapons and would allow her to run and climb with ease. She finished soon, having made her own clothes several times in her other world, and put it on. It was a green shirt under a fitting leather vest that covered almost everything, stopping about two inches away from her throat and lacing down her left side with flat leather ties. She had brown leggings and a slitted leather skirt that went down to her knees, the slits in it actually containing more leather, allowing free movement, and leather boots, that were hugging her feet. Leather gauntlets stretched from below her elbows to her wrist, a triangle of leather against the back of her hand and wound around her index finger, another small triangle of leather on the inside of her hand, the circle of leather around her index finger from the leather triangle against the back of her hand joining the other triangle; this on both hands. Leather from her vest went down to her waist, and a leather belt circled her waist, a leather quiver filled with arrows hanging on her waist rested on her hip. A strap of leather crossed her chest and went onto her back, holding a sheath for her sword which rested on her back. Her bow, from the modern times, was looped over her chest as well.

Her bow was green, the front stick thing made from modern materials, strong and unbreakable, and black wheels around which the bow strings were wound, (I don't know mechanics, sorry) and four thick black strings were stretched. She had it mechanically set to where you had to use medium strength to pull the strings back, and the black handle had her name etched on the front. She had tinkered with it a lot in the past, and it was extremely complex.

Adele wrapped her hair into a tight braid that rested on her back, put a leather headband on, about 2 inches wide, and walked around for a while before climbing into a tree and sleeping through the night. (Even a tree was more comfortable than her previous sleeping quarters.) 

The next day, at sunset, Adele spotted a dwarf, striding purposefully towards a hole in the Hill. She supposed it must have been one of the dwarves in the company, so she ran ahead, and having the advantage of longer legs, reached Bilbo Baggins' house before the dwarf. She rang the doorbell, and bent down in order to let the Hobbit who opened the door see her face. In contrast to what dwarves usually did, she introduced herself, but was brushed past by Dwalin, and Bilbo sighed, standing back and motioning for Adele to enter. She came in and stood in a shadowy corner of the dining room, crossing her arms and watching as the dwarves began to arrive. She blended in with the shadows so well, no one noticed when she moved from the dining room to the hallway connecting the dining room to the rest of the house and watched the Dwarves begin to bring all the food from the pantries to the dining room. Gandalf was apparently looking around for her, and Adele touched his shoulder, making him turn quickly towards her in surprise. He sighed in relief and then turned back to Bilbo, who was trying to stop the Dwarves from raiding the pantry further. Adele took no part in the dinner, and the only time anyone saw her, (Bilbo and Gandalf) was when Gandalf presented her with the contract and she signed it. She slept outside during the night, and followed at a distance on a horse, avoiding conversation with anyone but Gandalf.

**Here begins Adele's unexpected journey! Kinda snappy, though. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
